Zeus Dominic
Zeus Dominic is the older brother of Acen Dominic, the husband of Annie Halliwell and the father of their two kids: Lauren and Julie. He's a Darklighter-Witch and as such, he possesses the standard powers of a Darklighter: Black Orbing, Sensing and Apportation. Additionally, he also possesses the basic powers of a witch: The ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. He was also possessed by the Source and gained all of his powers before losing them after Lauren was born. He died during The Final Battle while protecting Annie from Lauren (while possessed by The Source), however, he was revived afterwards. History Meeting The Charmed Ones TBA Becoming the Source TBA The Final Battle TBA Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and control/manipulate fire with the mind. * Black Orbing: The ability to teleport through black and indigo orbs * Telekinetic Black Orbing: The ability to teleport objects from one place to the user. This is a combination of Telekinesis and Black Orbing. * Remote Black Orbing: The ability to teleport other people with the use of black orbs * Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person through planes from place to place. * Touch of Death: The ability to incinerate and kill beings with a touch. * Sensing: The ability to locate beings. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. * Previous Powers: Powers Zeus gained when he was the Source of All Evil and Annie Halliwell. Personality TBA Etymology Zeus: supreme god of the ancient Greeks and master of the others, 1706, from Greek, from PIE *dewos- "god" (cognates: Latin deus "god," Old Persian daiva- "demon, evil god," Old Church Slavonic deivai, Sanskrit deva-), from root *dyeu- "to gleam, to shine;" also the root of words for "sky" and "day". The god-sense is originally "shining," but "whether as originally sun-god or as lightener" is not now clear. Dominic: derives from the Roman (Latin) "Dominicus", meaning "belonging to the lord god", from "dominus", lord or master. The name was given considerable impetus by the fame of the Spanish saint "Dominicus", who founded the Dominican order of monks, although it was already well established. The suffix "-ez" or "es" when they occur are patronymic, they derive from the Latin "-icus" and implies "son of". Surnames derived from personal names are the oldest surname type, and in the Christian world are often connected with the twelve "Crusades" when various European kings lead expeditions to try to wrest the Holy Land, and particularly Jerusalem, from the Moslems. As a result of the crusades it became fashionable in Europe to name children, particularly sons, after biblical characters. Recordings of the surname taken from civil and religious registers include Ambrosio Domingues, at Chiclana, Cadiz, Spain, in 1537, Fernando Dominguez, born at Jerez de la Fronterna, Cadiz, in 1544, Dennys Dominicus, who was buried at St James church, Clerkenwell, London, in 1576, and the marriage of Blas Dominguez to Catalina de Balbuena, at Santa Maria Magdalena, Valladolid, on January 17th 1584. The coat of arms associated with the name has the blazon of a green shield, charged with two golden towers joined at the middle by a black chain, and surmounted by a black eagle. The first recorded spelling of the family name is shown to be that of Dominicus de Buketon, which was dated 1326, in the register of England known as "The fines Roll", during the reign of King Edward 11, known as "Edward of Caernafon", 1307 - 1327. Surnames became necessary when governments introduced personal taxation. In England this was known as Poll Tax. Throughout the centuries, surnames in every country have continued to "develop" often leading to astonishing variants of the original spelling. Relationships Romantic Relationships Annie Halliwell: TBA Other Relationships Chris Halliwell: TBA Savannah Hanson: TBA Lauren Halliwell: TBA Penelope Halliwell: TBA Lacey Halliwell: TBA Acen Dominic: TBA Dawn Willan: TBA See Also Zeus' Notes on Annie Notes and Trivia * Zeus and Cole share a lot of similarities: both are hybrids, both were the Source at some point, both fell in love with a Halliwell, when they were supposed to kill her (for Cole, Phoebe and for Zeus, Annie), both got the Halliwell pregnant and both were vanquished by a Halliwell (although Zeus was revived afterward). * Zeus wrote notes on Annie, just like Cole wrote notes on Phoebe. * Zeus' nickname, "Zu-Zu", also belongs to Zuko from Avatar: the Last Airbender. * As well as being brothers on Charmed Reborn, Jack Gleeson (who portrays Zeus) and Dohmnall Gleeson (who portrays Acen) are brothers in real life. References Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Darklighter-Witches Category: Original Characters Category:Darklighters